


Brothers on a Hotel Bed

by hocotate



Series: Flashfics/drabbles [13]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Flash Fic, HunHan - Freeform, Incest, M/M, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hocotate/pseuds/hocotate
Summary: Luhan never stopped loving his brother.





	

A little over two years had it been since Luhan last met Sehun. Seven hundred and thirty-one days, to be exact.  
  
The hotel room had been similar to the one they shared now, lying beneath separate duvets and with only tense breathing to make up for the lack of words. The same blood flowed through their veins just like it had done since birth, yet their once connected bodies rested at a safe distance from one another. It was quiet, all too quiet, and Luhan wondered for a moment just what he could have done for things to end differently.  
  
He hadn't made it their parents’ last anniversary because no matter how much he loved his own brother, he wouldn’t have been able to look him in the eye. “Engaged!” was what their mother had exclaimed just a day before their annual meeting, her voice sounding next to euphoric, yet leaving nothing but a gap at the other end of the telephone line. “Your baby brother has gotten engaged! Can you believe it!” had been it, the two simple sentences forcing Luhan to realise that time had caught up with them in the end.  
  
One year had it been since then. Three hundred and sixty-five days of waiting for this particular night, of dreading it as much as longing for it.  
  
The mocha walls around them looked so different from the cornflower ones of the bedroom they used to share as kids. It was soothing for the eyes, that subtle hint of cream and eggshell, but not in any way did it offer even a feigned sense of security. Reaching out his hand only to withdraw it within a second, Luhan resisted the temptation to run his fingers through those tendrils of hair that were just one arm away.  
  
It had been long since adulthood came painting their blue walls grey, replacing their shared bed with two new ones before entirely breaking their bubble of forbidden intimacy. It had been more than two years since reality came knocking on their shoulders, calling for them to move on and forget whatever abominable things had happened between those walls. Sehun, being the precocious one and all, had turned around immediately. Luhan, however, never seemed able to let go of the memories.  
  
“You haven’t met her yet,” he suddenly heard, realising how much his brother’s pitch had changed throughout the years. The words were more decorum than an actual invitation, and Luhan knew perfectly well that Sehun would prefer cut ties over continued years of forced contact, of pretending that they were never more than siblings.  
  
“I’d rather not.”  
  
His fingers remained clutching the sheets, his limbs cold and separated from his brother’s by the all too wide and empty space between them. He made no move, didn’t even dare consider it, for although his own being longed to envelop the other in warmth just like before, he could already augur the rejection it would bring.  
  
Sehun was a ripened young man by now, after all, and Luhan a mere relative. One whose name would appear in golden letters on some handwritten wedding invitation, one who would be sitting near the groom but not next to. He was a person meant to catch the garter after patting his kindred’s back in felicitation, wishing him a productive future with lots of children to continue their lineage. He was just another relative, someone no longer needed for his baby brother to feel safe and loved.  
  
“Remember when we were kids?” he asked with a chuckle when the silence got insufferable, his choked voice fading into a mere whisper as the sound of that question reached his own ears. There was no need for any detailed explanation, no point in elaborating what those words were in reference to.  
  
Sehun just hummed quietly as an answer, unsurprisingly not in the mood for sentimentality. Wistful remembrances were all, in the end, better off suppressed by dignity and by reason. Their once mutual thirst had always been outlawed, and it had by Sehun alone now been drowned in the self-control needed in order to fit into the world.  
  
There came no further response, and perhaps it was better that way.  
  
They were both adults now, conclusively, supposed to distinguish right from wrong. Sehun had grown up, thrown away those disgusting urges, with a proper fiancée living up to all societal expectations. He was so close in distance, yet untouchable, and Luhan could not help but grieve the loss.  
  
“Sehun,” he whispered, in spite of all this smiling at the memories he refused to discard. He had always been naive, in spite of his age more foolish than his brother, and although he knew just what the answer would be, he didn’t stop himself from slipping a familiar question. “Do you need your big brother to hold you?”  
  
There was silence for a moment, yet not even a second of doubt. The answer came way too quickly, with the lack of audible nostalgia robbing Luhan of his lingering dreams once and for all.  
  
“Not anymore.”

  
_Now we say goodnight_  
_from our separate sides_

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Death Cab for Cutie's "Brothers On A Hotel Bed", as you might have guessed. This is part of my drabble collection on AFF.


End file.
